


Technicalities

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Julian frowned as Logan trailed off. There was the feeling of something elastic rolled over his cock, and he almost thought it was - but it couldn’t be - “Lo?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicalities

There were lips against his neck, sucking lightly and nipping at the already-bruised skin, waking Julian from his light nap. He groaned in protest at being woken, but angled his head to give the mouth easier access, shifting restlessly against the sheets as his brain cleared from it’s sleepy haze. The mouth against his skin stretched into a smirk and nipped it’s way up to his mouth, sealing their lips together so a cleaver tongue could lick it’s way into his mouth, drawing a low moan from the bleary actor.

The body over his shifted slightly, and Julian could feel the man’s erection press against his hip. He groaned again, this time less happily. “Logan, not again,” he whined, drawing away from the kiss, “‘m sore.”

A husky laugh sounded above him and the body shifted again, one callused hand wrapping around Julian’s dick and pulling slowly. “You’re hard, though,” Logan mused as he continued to stroke Julian, who took to biting his lip and shifting restlessly at the slow, firm pace. “Don’t you want to?”

Julian scoffed, eyes still closed as he arched a bit into Logan’s hand. “Of  _course_  I do. But I really,  _really_ don’t know if I can take another round, Lo.” He really didn’t, his ass already twinging uncomfortably whenever he shifted. Five rounds was probably too much, even for them.

“I know you’re sore, babe,” Logan said, his fingers caressing the side of Julian’s face. Julian leaned into the touch with a smile, ignoring Logan’s shifting. “We’ll take care of that later, but for now…”

Julian frowned as Logan trailed off. There was the feeling of something elastic rolled over his cock, and he almost thought it was - but it couldn’t be - “Lo?”

Logan just laughed and shifted again, and suddenly there was something hot and  _tight_  descending around Julian’s cock. Hands scrambling for something to hold, Julian’s eyes flew open to see Logan grinning down at him, impaling himself slowly onto Julian. “Holy shit,” he gasped, eyes wide and body thrumming as he stared at Logan in shock, “Oh my  _god_ ”

“Just me, babe,” Logan laughed breathlessly, sinking just a bit further until Julian was completely inside. Smirking, Logan leaned down to kiss him again, muttering against his lips, “You’re shaking.”

Julian just blinked at him, fingers tightening convulsively on Logan’s hips, as he absently kissed back, brain fuzzy and drifting in a haze of  _tighthotgood_. “Um.”

Logan snickered against his lips, removing Julian’s hands from his hips and tangling their fingers together and pressing Julian’s hands against the bed, one on either side of his head. Julian stared blankly at Logan when he moved away from his lips, smirking down at the trapped brunet. “Nice,” Logan said, eyes dancing with amusement, and then started to  _move_ , slowly rocking over Julian, keeping Julian pinned to the bed with his weight and eyes as he fucked himself onto Julian’s cock.

Whimpering softly, Julian tilted his head back onto the pillow and arched up towards Logan, eyes fluttering closed and biting his lips at the sharp bursts of pleasure racing down his spine. He moaned as Logan ground down onto him, circling his hips in a move that made stars dance in front of his vision, made him gasp and cry out and jerk against Logan’s hold.

“Fuck, you’re responsive,” Logan gasped, tightening his hold on Julian’s hands and moving faster, laughing breathlessly when Julian keened and bared his neck. Taking advantage of the offering, Logan mouthed at his adam’s apple then bit the side of his neck, sucking at the skin as he rutted against Julian.

Shivering and whimpering, Julian started to roll his hips in time with Logan, mouth falling open in a loud groan as the small movement made him slide deeper into Logan with every thrust, the sound echoed by Logan at the change. “Logan, Logan, let me - please, I want -”

“Sssh,” Logan soothed, though his voice was strained, breath washing over Julian’s neck, “What?”

“Let me touch you,” Julian begged, trying to pull his hands out from under Logan’s. “Please, I wanna touch you -”

Logan laughed and kissed him, shifting his weight to be on only one arm. But instead of releasing Julian’s hand, he shifted his hold and moved their hands to his cock, keeping their fingers tangled together as he guided Julian’s hand over his length, helping Julian jerk him off.

Julian mewled into Logan’s mouth, kissing Logan desperately as he pumped the other boy’s cock. While giving Logan a handjob wasn’t something he was unused to, the overload of sensation made him grateful that Logan’s hand was there to guide him through it; he wasn’t sure if he’d have the presence of mind to do it correctly by himself. He was still shaking, his legs convulsively tensing and twitching against the bed, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Logan must of noticed it to, for he shifted his weight a bit so he was hovering farther off the bed then before. It gave Julian room to thrust into him better, and it was so  _good_  and he was so close,  _soclose_ that when Logan tightened around him he was coming, his yelp muffled by Logan’s mouth as he shook apart, an additional wave of pleasure washing over him when Logan pressed him down again, forcing him still against the bed.

He mewled when Logan moved off of him, staring up at Logan with wide eyes, pupils blown as he shook and shuddered with the aftershocks. “Logan,” he gasped, reaching up with a shaking hand to touch the blond’s face, “Logan.”

Eyes fluttering shut, Logan groaned and buried his face in Julian’s neck and came, warm liquid splattering across Julian’s chest and body taught over the brunet. Julian sighed and ran his hand through Logan’s hair, closing his eyes and relaxing against the bed when Logan collapsed, warm and heavy against him. He floated for a while, rubbing soothing circles into Logan’s scalp as they came down from the high.

A while later - Julian wasn’t sure how long - Logan finally drew away from him, reaching down to remove and knot the filled condom before collapsing beside Julian and drawing him close. Humming softly, Julian snuggled closer, nuzzling Logan’s neck and basking, body buzzing with a lazy energy, grinning giddily because Logan let him -

Julian’s eyes snapped open and he jolted upright, staring at Logan in surprise. “Holy shit.”

Logan hummed, eyes closed and relaxed. “You said that.”

“Oh my god.”

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. “That, too.”

“I was just  _inside_  you,” Julian continued incredulously. “You  _hate_  bottoming.”

Logan smirked and stretched languidly, eyes opening just enough for a flash of green to show. “I don’t  _hate_  it, really - it’s just not my cup of tea. Besides,” he yawned, “I don’t think what I just did was actually ‘ _bottoming_ ’.”

There was silence as Julian stared at him for a while longer, wondering what to say to that.

Then, “Oh my god.”

“Go to sleep, Jules.”


End file.
